


The Morning After

by SyraNyx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Long Hair, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyraNyx/pseuds/SyraNyx
Summary: Yang has been seeing someone new on the sly for the last month... It wasn't exactly her decision to keep it secret but she hasn't minded. Dating one of the Schnee daughters when she was in the middle of running for office, when Yang herself was just some run-of-the-mill mechanic, wasn't exactly good for her lover's public image. But they're trying it anyway and now Yang has just been stuck wondering one thing while they learn each other: What's Winter's hair like when she lets it down?





	The Morning After

_ Ugh… Bright… Loud… Why did they have to start the jackhammer today? They’ve been writing out lines on that sidewalk for a week but of course they had to pick now to start breaking it… Figures. My head is killing me… Winter must have gotten me to drink a lot more than- _

 

Yang’s moaning and groaning to herself over her awful hangover was swiftly silenced as she felt the void on the other side of her bed, cool satin meeting her fingers instead of the warm body she’d been expecting. Scanning around for her bedmate took longer than she would have liked on account of the only curtains in her room having been thrown wide open to allow the radiant morning sun access to her sensitive vision. Winter must have meant well but that hurt  _ so much _ . Once she’d managed to reach out and yank the fabric back over the offending square of light it was much easier to see that she was alone, stark naked on the bed with a few bite and scratch marks on her chest and thighs. The evidence that she hadn’t been the whole time was clear with that alone, not counting the two pairs of clothes strewn about the room wherever they had happened to be tossed last night. It did make her laugh to see Winter’s lacy white bra draped over her bedside table atop her own gold panties, brushing them aside to see that it was almost lunch time.

 

_ Oh man… Didn’t think I’d sleep that late. Maybe she’s making breakfast? Heh. Nah. Must be in the shower or something.  _

 

Breakfast, as appealing as it sounded, was probably going to be Yang’s responsibility since she had been treated to more than one amusing horror story from her girlfriend of the past month concerning her terrible experiences in the kitchen. Maybe next week would be a good time to see one of those in action; they could have their first visit over there to match up against Winter’s first visit here. 

 

In the meanwhile, Yang first wanted to find out if Winter really was in the bathroom, if only to greet her lover good morning for the first time. Finding her anywhere else in the cramped apartment didn’t seem likely so the blonde had to drag herself somewhat unwillingly from her plush mattress’ deadly embrace. As strange as their arrangement had been, she’d found herself rather enjoying the white-haired politician’s attempts at keeping their relationship secret from the paparazzi. One week would be a hotel rendezvous while the next would be a discreet coffee shop date a table apart, their conversation held through text rather than in person when they couldn’t combat each other with their lips in private. Rather than finding it burdensome Yang found it exciting, enjoying the dance focused on how much they could learn about each other in those short times to rile the other up. Picking the woman apart had been as difficult as getting her to let that beautiful ivory hair down, a feat she still had yet to accomplish. Her efforts were clearly succeeding somehow though since each one of those dates had ended in a fierce tumble across the blankets somewhere, fire and ice warring it out on an intimate battlefield. 

 

The sound of her shower running strongly across the hall said that she would finally be able to grasp that particular little trophy though. Yang closed her bedroom door as quietly as she was able, hangover momentarily forgotten while she crept to the bathroom door and cracked it open just a hair, as stealthy as Winter’s approach had been in the bar last night. How such a tall, easily recognizable, and beautiful woman had managed to sneak up on her through the crowd she would never understand. 

 

Steam immediately rolled out over Yang’s face, forcing her eyes shut against the wonderful onslaught of heat. If there was one thing she never wanted to give up in her apartment despite the problems it had it was the boundless energy that the building’s furnace possessed. Fiery demons borne from the cruel landlady’s gnarled claws for hands must keep it powered she supposed. 

 

“Close the door or come in, Yang. You’re letting the cold air in.” Winter’s imperious voice called Yang out, prompting a curse for not thinking of the obvious flaw in sneaking up on her girlfriend in the shower. How would she not have felt the gust of frigid air coming in? The water was clearly running hot enough to completely fog up the full-length mirror she kept in the bathroom, effectively turning the space into a delightful sauna.

 

“But I thought you’d enjoy the little taste of home. I hear Atlas winds are pretty refreshing,” Yang quipped, practically  _ hearing _ the eye roll Winter fired through the opaque curtains and chuckling as she ducked inside. 

 

Wiping the mirror off was impossible with the room’s current state so she couldn’t look to see if Winter had left any marks on her neck this time in addition to the more obvious ones down her front, really hoping that the woman had. That smug, satisfied look in those ice blue eyes the first time she’d left one had sent shivers down Yang’s spine.    
  
“Mind if I hop in too, pretty lady? Or should I just  _ cool it  _ and wait my turn?” she asked, an audible groan refreshing her light laughter. 

 

“I don’t see why not, so long as you wait for me to finish treating my hair. I’ve almost finished.” Winter’s clipped tones didn’t fool Yang into thinking her lover was perpetually angry anymore after a month of hearing them in person or on the phone. If anything she sounded rather distracted and that made the blonde even more curious. Part of her motivation to come in was just to see what those ivory locks were really like when they were allowed to relax. In every encounter so far there had simply been no time for Yang to even try searching for the release on the tight bun, especially when she was denied by the  _ very  _ insistent woman intent on devouring her whole each time. A result of the intense passion and repressed urges of a woman stuck dealing with stuffy old lawmakers each and every day of her life. Ones that were forever badgering her with questions of a potential engagement or marriage to solidify her place in life. 

 

“Almost? How much lon-”

 

It wasn’t until Yang had pulled the curtain aside and fully stepped in that she realized just how off her guesswork had been in regards to Winter’s mane of hair, her words stopped in their tracks by shock. 

 

She had always imagined the elder Schnee to have a sleek, polished head of hair not unlike her younger sister’s, meticulously cut and styled to look good either up or down. Yang had gotten so used to seeing Weiss’ pretty hair after being her school friend for so long that it had been easy to envision an upgraded version of it on Winter, assuming she ever let it out of its round prison. But it was so much more than that. Even soaked with water and lightly coated in product she could only compare the woman’s hair to molten mercury, glowing silver in the dim light. On top of that it was  _ so long _ . Yang thought that she had a lot of hair on her head but she was pretty sure Winter’s actually managed to rival her tousled mane in length, quite the rarity when her own curls fell to her waist even while dry. Those strands of quicksilver extended from the base of her pale neck to the start of her thighs, astounding Yang with how clean and smooth they still managed to be, not full of dead ends and tangles. No, it was all sleek and shiny in a way that hers could never dream of. 

 

She cursed her mouth and brain for freezing up at a time like this, wanting to spout off something poetic just for the sake of letting Winter know how beautiful she was. Not even anything witty but a legitimate compliment like the kind she’d see in her friend Blake’s romance novels. 

 

With a start she realized that Winter was no longer moving, her hands crossed beneath her pert chest rather than threaded through her hair to speed along the rinsing process. Those icy orbs were regarding her with a smile that pulled up the corners of the full mouth below them, clearly drawing amusement from Yang’s open staring and stunned silence. The blond flushed rather heavily from meeting gazes with her lover, immediately trying to give a reasoning that never managed to make it past her lips.

 

“While you’re certainly allowed to look I’m sure you will be much more gratified by experiencing it with more than one sense at a time,” Winter purred, turning with a raised eyebrow so that Yang could eagerly reach out and run her fingers through the pale tresses, intensely curious about everything she could learn about them. 

 

“I… You have beautiful hair.. How long have you been in here taking care of this?” she asked, well aware of how much time had to be sunk into a morning ritual to care for this much hair. Her shower was littered with more products than most people kept for an entire family, though they were currently completely out of order as Winter had clearly been searching through them for what she wanted. It was intensely satisfying for Yang to smell her familiar scents on her lover, filling her chest with a sort of primal pride to have them match. 

 

“At least 30 minutes so far, I expect. I am quite lucky to have found someone who not only knows what it takes to care for this much but who also has enough hot water to last the whole process.” Winter closed her eyes while Yang played with her hair, placing quite a lot of trust in her to allow her free reign like this; a fact that the blonde was determined not to take for granted. 

 

“Well I hope you’re ready for another 30 minutes while I do mine,” Yang returned with a chuckle, laying a kiss on Winter’s bare shoulder. “Things could get kind of  _ hairy  _ later if I let it get out of hand.”

 

Winter openly laughed, the sound ringing with sweet victory for Yang as the woman spun around to plant a firm kiss on her lips, as taken with the silly interaction as she was. The experience resounded with a comfortable intimacy that left them both feeling surprisingly warm, even doused in the scalding shower. Despite their short tenure as a couple, this little event seemed to mark a sort of turning point in their minds; a moment that had both of them suddenly seeing how happy the other made them.

 

“Then you had best let me help a little. That way we can avoid getting  _ entangled  _ in a problem too big for us.”

 

Yang could only laugh, kissing Winter again before ducking under the water.

 

_ Oh my god I think I’m in love... _

**Author's Note:**

> I can honestly thank just a random little post in the Elderburn Discord server for this little drabble. How much hair can you really fit in a bun, you ask? Well, quite a lot if you really know what you're doing
> 
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/bf50f2a4d05410721a8d58e81f978687/tumblr_ofgojtBz0c1rssrx3o2_400.gif
> 
> Check this out for instance


End file.
